


Sir Danny du New Jersey

by la_mariane



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_mariane/pseuds/la_mariane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve raconte à Grace un conte, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir Danny du New Jersey

**Author's Note:**

> Une ficlet écrite pour que je me remette à l'écriture : ne cherchez pas d'intrigue ou quoi que ce soit de profond. J'ai placé cette fic dans une période indéterminée, où Steve et Danny sont ensemble.

Danny, depuis le couloir, regardait Steve qui bordait Grace : depuis que Danny avait officiellement emménagé chez Steve, Grace insistait pour que Danno et Steve lui disent bonne nuit. Ce soir, c'était au tour de Steve de raconter une histoire, et Danny s'assit au bureau de Grace, tout ouïe.

 

_Il était une fois un chevalier fort et courageux, même s'il était de petite taille. Ce chevalier, que nous appellerons Danny, compensait sa faible stature par sa voix, d'un volume sonore proprement incroyable. Sir Danny habitait le royaume du New Jersey, un endroit gris, triste et froid mais qu'il aimait à la folie, pour des raisons qui restent mystérieuses jusqu'à ce jour. Il vivait avec sa femme, dame Rachel et sa fille, la prunelle de ses yeux, miss Grace.  
Sir Danny du New Jersey était très triste : sa femme avait rencontré un riche marchand, messire Stan et elle allait déménager avec leur fille au royaume de Hawaii. Il aimait miss Grace plus que tout au monde, mais il souffrait aussi d'un attachement pathologique au New Jersey. Sir Danny décida d'aller proposer ses services de justicier au département de police d'Honolulu. Il avait rejoint sa fille et il était toujours chevalier, mais Sir Danny n'était toujours pas acclimaté à son nouveau royaume.  
Ce fut à Hawaii, alors qu'il combattait pour la justice, que Sir Danny rencontra le guerrier SEAL Steve. Leurs débuts furent difficiles, mais guerrier SEAL Steve et Sir Danny rencontrèrent deux autres justiciers, Sir Chin Ho Kelly et Dame Kono Kalakaua. A eux quatre, ils défendaient le royaume contre les criminels. Ils vécurent bien des aventures et traversèrent bien des épreuves, en particulier lorsqu'il s'avéra que la régente Jameson était corrompue, elle était à la solde du plus endurci de tous les bandits. Pourtant, Sir Danny du New Jersey et ses intrépides compagnons réussirent à faire régner la justice au royaume de Hawaii, et le guerrier SEAL Steve apprit même à lire leurs droits aux criminels.  
Tout était donc pour le mieux, mais le guerrier SEAL Steve, Sir Chin Ho et Dame Kono avaient tout de même un souci : il craignaient que Sir Danny n'arrive jamais à se détacher du royaume du New Jersey et à se sentir vraiment chez lui au royaume de Hawaii. Ils décidèrent donc de l'aider à franchir un cap : un jour, Dame Kono, avec l'aide de miss Grace, entraîna Sir Danny à la plage pour une leçon de surf. Le guerrier SEAL Steve et Sir Chin Ho en profitèrent pour emporter toutes les cravates de Sir Danny. Ils les remplacèrent par de magnifiques leis hawaiiens. Sir Danny, au début, protesta, mais c'était uniquement pour la forme ; il finit par s'habituer aux leis hawaiiens et il ne porta plus ses cravates._

 

Plus tard, un fois la nuit tombée et Grace endormie, Danny défit les nœuds des cravates qui retenaient les poignets de Steve à la tête du lit, puis il l'embrassa. Il sourit en pensant au conte que Steve avait raconté à Grace et s'installa pour la nuit. C'était vrai que Steve lui avait montré que porter ses cravates était surfait, ils en faisaient dorénavant un bien meilleur usage.


End file.
